


Victuuri Week 2017

by ayainu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuuriweek 2017, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/pseuds/ayainu
Summary: I posted all that on tumblr but might as well liven up this place a bit as well.These are all the prompts I did for victuuri week, have fun.





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout their years together, surprising each other had become some kind of competition to Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri is convinced he has no more surprises and readies himself to yield with one final surprise.

Ever since meeting Victor, Yuuri’s life had turned into a series of unpredictable events. With a flash of silver hair, he glided into his life and brought with him one surprise after another, with barely any down time to register any of them. An abundance of surprises from various sources; Victor surprised him, he surprised Victor, he surprised himself.

The surprises weren’t always pleasant either. They got through the worst of them though, together they always did.

It was almost ridiculous how at some point surprising each other became a game of some sorts. A competition.

They’ve been married for two years now, he didn’t know how many surprises were even left. He knew Victor would always continue to surprise him, to impress him in ways beyond his imagination. Yuuri however had one more surprise. There was one more confession bubbling in his chest and he didn’t want to let it go.  
He didn’t want to be out of surprises. He wanted to be able to impress Victor more and more each and every passing day.

“Yuuri, are you still up?” He heard Victor murmur against the back of his head.

“Mm,” Yuuri mumbled, turning around in Victor’s embrace to face him.

“Ah, so unfair!” Victor grumbles, covering Yuuri’s face with his hands.

“Huh?” Yuuri clasps Victor’s wrists to move his hands away.

“It’s ridiculous! Every day I get older and wrinklier and you just look the same, hell even prettier every passing day,” Victor rants, but Yuuri could see that corners of his mouth were tugged upwards in a smile.

“You’re just biased,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, his hands moving to cradle Victor’s face between them.

“Well, I might be, but even your mother looks ridiculously young. Do Japanese people even age?” Victor continued his absurd rant.

“We just age well, I think it’s all the sea food,” Yuuri tried to help out.

“That must be it! Okay Yuuri, from today onwards you’re taking over the cooking. Yurio only ever makes the food he likes anyways.” Victor proclaimed and Yuuri sighed, very exasperated yet still very fond.

“Don’t let him hear that, plus his cooking is really good,” Yuuri protested half heartedly. Yurio has been living with them ever since they moved in together. They somehow managed to convince Yakov to let Yurio stay with them, they both knew he wasn’t enjoying his time with the divorced couple despite Yakov and Lillia’s best efforts.  
He had already been sixteen at the time, so they’d only needed his legal guardian’s permission. But he was already eighteen now, almost nineteen.  
“Do you think Yurio will move out?” Yuuri sighed, his expression turning somber.

Victor seemed to catch the change in mood and chewed his bottom lip in thought. “I would say over my dead body but he’d actually kill me.” Victor offered.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and punched Victor on the chest lightly. “Idiot.”

“Do you think he’ll start living with his boyfriend after leaving his poor parents all alone?” Victor gasped in mock horror.

“Hey, when you say it like that you’re making me out to look like a bad guy. I moved to the other side of the world. Almaty is pretty close from here isn’t it?” It was, they could even get there in a few days by car. He remembered how Otabek always came to visit on off days and how Yuri always looked a lot happier when he was around.  
“You spoil him too much,” Victor grumbled childishly.

“He’s in love!” Yuuri smiled softly and Victor had to concede. “We’ve got practice early tomorrow, let me sleep you evil spirit.”

“Alright alright,” Victor pouted and placed a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

After a while of staring drowsily at each other in a fruitless effort to fall asleep, Yuuri closed his eyes for a few seconds- Victor even thought he fell asleep- and then suddenly opened them back up. Victor jumped slightly.

“Victor..” Yuuri started, he might as well do it now.

“What is it, my Yuuri?” Victor asked, concern seeping into his tone.

“There is something I want to show you. Tomorrow can we go down to the rink before the others?” He’d been sitting on it for way too long. It was about time.

Victor looked as equally curious as he looked confused. “Alright..” he replied after a while, a soft expression crossing his features. “I’m looking forward to it.” He looked as excited as a child on a field trip.

This man was thirty and yet his eyes still sparkled in all of a child’s wonder. “And you were complaining about getting old.” Yuuri grumbled under his breath and shook his head when Victor asked if he’d said anything.

First thing in the morning, they were out of bed and walking toward the rink. Victor shook Yuuri awake as a birthday boy would wake up his parents. Yuuri laughed softly and made himself presentable as quickly as he could for Victor’s poor nerves’ sake.

The cold bit at Yuuri’s cheeks as they walked through the January white streets of St. Petersburg. The snow crunched under their boots as they walked side by side, their intertwined hands swinging together between them.

“Is this just an excuse to have some alone time with me?” Victor wiggled his eyebrows.

“I was alone with you last night.” Yuuri said simply, very unimpressed.

“Wait where was Yurio?” Victor asked, seeming extremely shocked.

“Victor, Otabek came to visit yesterday, have you not noticed the suspiciously good mood or the later disappearance of your so called child?” Yuuri huffed.

“No..” Victor sniffed indignantly.

Yuuri just shook his head in a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

When they finally reached the rink Victor helped Yuuri put on his skates and stood by the barrier to watch as Yuuri glided gracefully to the stereo and dug out a CD from his pocket. He put the CD in, set it to play after a minute, and skated back to Victor.

“I’ve been working on this for a while now. I didn’t tell you before but all the music pieces composed by my ‘friend’ were actually pieces I composed. I made this one thinking of you. I want to skate to it this season.” Your last season. My last season. “It’s my first time choreographing though, so it’s probably really bad.”

Yuuri unzipped his jacket and gave it to Victor then slid back to the center of the rink. Just as he took position the music started.

It was a very soft and beautiful melody. Fluffy and uplifting, yet still passionate and full of emotions. At parts it was slow and heavy, at others it was fast paced and intense. The way the tempo changed was so graceful, even the way Yuuri demonstrated it on the ice was.

It might have been the first choreography he’s ever done but every step made it seem like the music was emanating from his body. The step sequence was breath taking, in perfect harmony with the tempo. Yuuri’s face dripped with a spectrum of emotions; admiration melted to fondness, fondness evolved to love and love burst into full blown unrestricted adoration.

Then the tempo went down and with it went Yuuri’s eyelids. Eyes half closed and expression similar to the one from his Eros routine, Yuuri danced to the song. Victor swallowed, the way the notes dragged made it hard to breath, the way Yuuri’s body moved in time made it impossible. All the love from before was combined and was mixed with an obscene amount of lust.

Before he knew it the tempo was back to how it used to be at the very start, the notes recurring, soft and light until the music stopped with Yuuri’s both outstretched hands pointing at him, as if asking for a hug. Victor didn’t hesitate, he glided across the ice and crushed Yuuri into a heartfelt hug.

“Yuuri…” he said the name over and over, so overwhelmed he couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

After what seemed like a whole hour of hugging Victor pulled back to whisper, “That was the most beautiful program I’ve ever seen. You can win the olympics with that.”

Yuuri faltered. “What did you think though..”

“I.. Yuuri I have no words. I can’t believe I’m able to bring you such emotions. I’m overwhelmed, I’m so extremely happy Yuuri.” Victor tried to articulate his feelings, but failed to even come close to describing all the emotions swelling in his chest.

Yuuri smiled brightly and leaned in to place a kiss on Victor’s mouth. “That’s my final surprise to you.”

“I don’t think my weak old heart would have been able to take any more.” Victor joked lightly, unable to help his lips from peppering kisses all over Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri let out a few amused breaths before he held Victor’s face between his hands. “Victor.. I want you to name the piece.” His hands slid down Victor’s arms and to his hands, interlacing their fingers together. Yuuri pulled Victor to the stereo and ejected the CD. He gave it to Victor and procured a pen from his back pocket and handed the pen to Victor as well.

Victor thought about it for a moment before scribbling something on top of the white smooth surface. “It’s because all these emotions are what gave me my own.”

Yuuri looked down at the CD and smiled widely. Written on it with Victor’s swirly but neat handwriting were words that made his heart clench with joy.

“It’s because your love and life taught me a whole new world I wasn’t aware of. One full of various shapes and forms of emotions.” Victor backed him against the barrier and attacked his mouth with soft tender kisses.

The CD was still in Yuuri’s hand, proudly sporting the title ‘Yuuri’s Love and Life’.  
This was their final level, it was going to be the best.

The only thing unsurprising wasn’t Yuuri after that, no even after that Yuuri kept mercilessly surprising Victor. It was never going to stop, Yuuri finally realized. They can only fall for each other deeper, they could only go upwards and forward.


	2. Day Two: Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor won’t stop whining, Yuri is done with his shit and can’t wait for Yuuri to come back so that old man would just shut up.

It hasn’t really been that much of a long time- barely a month- but Victor was dying a little inside with every passing day.

  
Yuri, the angry sixteen year old tiger living with him, always wrote it off as one of his dramatics, and in all honesty a lot of it was, but he really did miss Yuuri.

  
“For fuck’s sake old man, the first friend I’ve ever made is also living away and he’s not coming back to live with me for life unlike you gross lovers. Do you see me complaining?” Yuri rolled his eyes at him.

  
“But Yurio…! I miss him. Plus you never agreed to teach me that snap chat thing you and Otabek are always on, I bet I wouldn’t miss Yuuri so much if he sent me selfies every day. Have you seen his Instagram, it’s all only pork cutlet bowls!” Victor whined like the man child he was.

  
“Ok first of all, if you call me that one more time I’m going to shove my knife shoes up your ass. Two, I’m not required to teach old men how to use technology. Nor am I obligated to listen to your whining.” Yuri went back to his room, but not before flipping him off and slamming the door behind him.

  
“Teenagers,” Victor grumbled. He heard a ringtone comforting enough to make him momentarily forget Yuri’s scary threats.  
An incoming skype call and he swore to god if it was Chris again he was going consider using one of Yuri’s threats. It wasn’t though, Yuuri’s sweet face filled his computer screen and he sighed in both relief and anticipation.

  
“Yuuri!” He greeted as he picked up, a grainy picture of his face showing in the top corner of Yuuri’s bigger one.  
“Hey Victor, how was your day?” The quality of the picture was awful, he really needed Yuri to teach him about that snapchat thing.

  
“I just got threatened by a sixteen year old with ‘knife shoes’..” Victor said, his tone kind of still awe filled and oddly appreciative.

  
“Did you call him Yurio again? Or did he find your Instagram fan account for his and Otabek’s relationship.” The grainy picture of Victor shushing at the screen didn’t seem to do it because he heard the door to Yuri’s room getting yanked open behind him and he jumped. He saw Yuuri on the screen put both his hands over his mouth.

  
“Victor…” Yuri growled like the tiger he was.

  
“Look, I can explain..” Victor started but Yuuri cut him off, trying to fix his mistake.

  
“Hi Yuri! It’s been a while.”

  
“I just talked to you yesterday, why are old men so dramatic!” He groaned.  
“Well I missed you,” Yuuri pouted and Yuri rolled his eyes.

  
“Whatever katsudon,” Yuri dismissed Yuuri’s heartfelt confession but Victor, with a huge amount of amusement watched as Yuri’s eyes softened and a blush settled on his cheeks.

  
Ah, their little tiger was so cute.

  
“Hey Yuuri, when do you arrive so I can pick you up?” Victor asked, changing the subject albeit a bit reluctantly.

  
“Hm wait let me check.” Victor heard some keyboard clicking and the light of the screen reflecting on Yuuri’s glasses dimmed and brightened. “I should be there around seven in the morning your time. The luggage and passport check probably won’t take long."

  
“Hey Katsudon, please hurry up. I don’t want to hear this old man whine any more.” Yuri sighed and Yuuri blushed.

  
“So you do miss me!”

  
“No, this is dumb, bye.” Yuri went back to his room before anyone can say anything. Victor just burst out laughing and Yurio joined him after a few moments.

  
They talk for a while until Yuuri had to go to finish up packing and stay with his family for a bit before he leaves.

  
Victor settled into a restless excited sleep that night, setting three different alarms before he put his head on the pillow. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

  
He woke up with the sun anyways, rendering all three alarms useless. He felt like a child on his birthday. After getting ready and making breakfast, he went to wake up Yuri. The grumpy kitten, normally scratching and hissing at him when he tried to wake him up, was pretty obedient and woke up instantly this time. He wasn’t the only one excited, he realized and smiled fondly.

  
They sat together and ate breakfast, both barely chewing. After they were done Yuuri put some piroshkis in a paper bag. When Victor stared at him and wiggled his eyebrows Yuri just growled and blushed muttering about how awful plane food was.

  
The car ride to the airport was relatively short. They didn’t live too close to the city center since their jobs required a lot of traveling. They had a bit of time to spare when they arrived at the appropriate terminal so Victor started bullying Yuri about Otabek as he helped braid his hair. Yuri had barely even brushed it and fancy hair Victor would not allow that.

  
“Flight number N25648 arriving from Fukuoka, Japan gates open at terminal A. Please proceed to the baggage claim.” Came the professional voice of the announcer. It was repeated once more in English.

  
Victor got to his feet faster than Yuri could say old man. Yuri trailed behind him, a slight distance away. He knew how embarrassing those two were and he was probably thinking of all the ways he can appear not to know them.

  
People flooded through the gate and it took quite a while before Victor spotted a familiar black head and blue frames. Yuuri jostled through the crowd when his eyes met Victor’s and Victor made effort to meet him halfway as well.

  
It was as if all sound had been muted save for his own beating heart and Yuuri’s soft breaths. They were still worlds apart and he wanted Yuuri in his arms, pressing against his body and leaving no space for even air. That’s why he didn’t halt, even when they came close enough to crash against each other. He lunged forward, gaze achingly desperate. His arms when around Yuuri and his fingers tangled in his soft, longer he noted, black hair as their bodies were crushed together.

  
“Yuuri..” he murmured over and over against Yuuri’s neck, inhaling deeply to take in the sweet scent he’d survived too long without.

  
Yuuri’s hands went to pet Victor’s head and he chuckled. “You didn’t knock me over this time around.”

  
“You’ll have to reward me for holding back,” Victor replied, just as equally cheeky.

  
“Of course,” Yuuri’s soft tinkling laughter reverberated against his hair and chest.

  
Victor pulled back long enough to stare at Yuuri’s face. “I like it,” he said as he moved to kiss the top of Yuuri’s head. “Keep it long.”

  
“Really?” Yuuri said, blushing self consciously as he played with a strand. “I thought I’d try out something new.”

  
“Well I might be biased but you look beautiful.” Victor leaned closer and their lips almost touched. “So beautiful I’m afraid that if I kiss you I won’t be able to stop.”

  
“Let’s hurry up home then,” Yuuri whispered, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

  
“Alright alright you two. Quickly, bags and let’s go home I’m tired.” Yuri complained with no heat in his voice.

  
Yuuri surged forward and enveloped Yuri in a warm embrace. “Ah, Yuri! I’ve missed you."

  
“Idiot,” Yuri muttered blushing slightly then pushed him away. “Here.” He handed him the bag of piroshkis.

  
On the way back Yuri had two people to talk his ears off about his (still) nonexistent love life.


	3. Day 5: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek come over to Yuuri and Victor’s- quoting Victor ‘love den’- to deliver special news. A special guest comes along and from then on it’s only happiness.

Settling down with Yuuri had been almost effortless. After Yuuri won gold they kept true to their word and got married. It was a very beautiful wedding, Phichit was Yuuri’s best man while Victor’s had been Chris. It had been the first time anyone ever witnessed the best man having a pole dance off with the groom but all those things were what made that day even more special than it already unequivocally was.

It’s been exactly ten years since then, they had both retired from professional figure skating. It had been bittersweet at worst. Even now they missed the rink and the rush of landing a jump as the audience cheered, the competitive spirit buzzing between all the skaters. They didn’t totally let go of figure skating though, Victor continued his coaching activities and Yuuri joined him as an assistant coach. Maybe Victor was a good coach to Yuuri but in all honesty he sucked in the spiritual and mental departments. That’s where Yuuri came in. 

Together they made champions out of green skaters. Yuuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin still gave no chance for others to get gold or silver, but even they had to retire sometime. Ever since Yuuri and Victor left competitive figure skating it was a constant battle of who wins gold, and according to Yuuri they were tied at the moment. “It reminds me of us,” Victor once said and Yuuri laughed for about half an hour at him, claiming he was starting to truly sound like an old man.

Yuri lived with them for a while, started to right when Yuuri moved in with Victor and moved out about two years after Victor and Yuuri got married. He made it official with Otabek that year and Yuuri took it upon himself to protect them from Victor’s skeptical protective dad phase.

“Hey Victor, aren’t Yuri and Otabek supposed to come over for dinner?” Yuuri asked from further up the aisle where he was picking out some seasonings.

“Yeah, it’s Sunday isn’t it?” Victor asked but checked his phone before Yuuri could. “Yeah it is.”

Victor’s compromise to give Yuri and Otabek his blessing was that they come over every Sunday for dinner. Yuri begrudgingly accepted the demand because despite all that he might say, he really loved their company and over the years of living together they had to have grown on him.

“Let’s make pork cutlet bowl it’s been a while,” Yuuri suggested and proceeded to pick out the right ingredients.

“Perfect!” Victor proclaimed with all his never ending flamboyance.

After ringing up their purchases and paying they split the bags between them and carried them to the car. The second Yuuri buckled up they were on the road.

When they got home they helped each other in sorting it out. After finishing that up they went to the living room. It was still too early to start cooking dinner, so they turned on the TV and didn’t watch anything at all, settling for each others’ lips instead.

“Yuuri do you think we’re going to stop being so ‘mushy and gross’ any time soon?” Victor quoted Yuri, his forehead and nose against Yuuri’s.

“Hm,” Yuuri pretended to think about it, leaning in for a drawn out kiss. “Not until death do us apart.”

“Mm,” Victor murmured thoughtfully against Yuuri’s lips. “I’d like to think we’ll spend the afterlife together as well, reincarnation is a nice thought as well.”

“You’re very sure every single version of me will fall in love with you.” Yuuri chuckled against his lips.

“Yeah we’ve got to be soulmates, no couple loves each other like us.” Victor pushed Yuuri further into the couch his hands starting to roam.

“I think Yuri and Otabek would disagree. I personally think they come close. Not quite though, no one in this whole world loves anyone as much as I love you.” Yuuri’s legs went around Victor’s hips and he buried his hands in Victor’s hair. His fingers laced themselves into the soft silver strands.

“You can’t say things like that when we have to get up to make dinner soon, I can’t be done with you till I spend that entire stamina of yours,” Victor’s lips went to his neck and he bit softly. Yuuri let out a choked breath and tightened his legs around Victor’s hips. He was already starting to get hard.

Victor pulled away completely and Yuuri didn’t even try to hide the whine at the loss the body pressing over him. Victor just laughed. “Hey..” Yuuri murmured, reaching with his arms, trying to coax Victor back into them.

“Yuuri.. that face isn’t fair! Listen after we finish up dinner alright?” Victor compromised, reaching a hand to Yuuri to help him get up.

Yuuri took it unenthusiastically and grumbled something about Victor’s face.

He gave Victor the silent shoulder for a while but stopped after the first splash of sink water hit his face.

“Bring it on old man,” he growled but the smile on his face was bright enough to blind Victor.

They ended up drenched from head to toe with their lips against each other. The katsudon was safely resting in the oven and someone’s hand was already on someone’s waist band. They didn’t even notice the knock on the door and it took them Yuri’s loud “you better not be fucking on the counter again,” coming from the living room for them to stop kissing. They had no time to pull apart though because Yuri was already in the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” Yuri sighed and turned away. “Shower, now.” He motioned to the door. When Yuuri tried to go after Victor Yuri grabbed the back of his sopping shirt. “No, you stay here. We won’t be done till the morning if you go in with him.” 

“Who’s idea was it to give him keys to our love den?” Victor muttered from where he was in a few steps into the hallway.

“Yours you old pervert. I will not even acknowledge the fact that you called this poor respectful apartment a ‘love den’,” Yuri ran his hand through his now mid back long hair. “Listen, Otabek’s sister is visiting so we’ll bring her along. I knew the situation would be like this so I came ahead of time. Hurry up and get a quick shower and look presentable. Keep it civil tonight please.” 

“That’s great Yuri, I’m sorry about that,” Yuuri had a soft blush on his cheeks as he scratched his the back of his head sheepishly.

“Save it piggy, do my hair.”

Yuuri braided Yuri’s hair and twirled it in a tight bun. He tugged a few strands loose from the braids in the front and hopped Yuri’s nose when he was done, making the younger scrunch it up.

“So how did meeting his parents go?” Yuuri asked. It took them a really long time to feel comfortable enough to tell Otabek’s parents. Cultural differences and norms stood in their way, it was hard enough to tell Yuri’s mom.

“It actually went really well, they were only mad about us keeping it from them for eight years. We actually have something to tell you tonight. We already told Otabek’s parents and my mom.” He was indirectly saying Yuuri and Victor were parental figures for him as well. Yuuri’s heart clenched in happiness.

“That’s great Yuri, I hate to say it but I told you, five years ago too,” Yuuri wiggled his eyebrows at him and Yuri just scowled at him.

“Shut up.”

Victor came back and motioned for Yuuri that the bathroom was clear. Yuuri excused himself and went to shower. After he put on some fresh nice clothes, he made his way back to the living room and motioned for the wrestling duo to come help him set the table.

Just as they finished putting down the last plate a knock came from the door. “I’ll get it,” Yuri skipped to the door and Yuuri looked after him, feeling very warm and fuzzy. A hand reached for his and squeezed, Yuuri looked up at Victor and smiled.

“Otabek! It’s been a while.” They hadn’t seen the couple for two weeks since they were at Almaty on break. Victor went to shake his hand, not smothering him in the usual hug respecting the presence of his sister.

Yuuri trailed behind Victor and reached for Otabek’s hand when Victor moved on to Otabek’s sister.

She was really beautiful, Yuuri noted. A warm tone of skin and dark charcoal like hair to enunciate her sharp grey eyes.

“You must be Otabek’s sister, hello!” Victor reach for her hand as she delicately took it. He reached for Yuuri and Yuuri instinctively folded himself against his side. “I’m Victor, and this is my husband Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to have you here.”

“Thanks,” her voice was soft and heavily accented. “Nice to meet you Mr. Victor, Mr. Yuuri,” a soft flush spread its way through her cheeks.

“No need for that, it’s just Yuuri and Victor.” Yuuri waved at her. 

After they settled down on the table, Yuuri started to serve the food.

“Asel is a big fan of you too, that’s why she’s being so shy,” Otabek looked over at his sister and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even say your name.”

“B-Bek!” She hissed, her face tomato red. Yuri’s shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

“Beka, as crass as ever,” Yuri’s smile were not very compliant with his criticism.

“What! No need to be shy honey, you’re already family.” Victor said, completely getting off topic.

“That’s actually the meaning of her name,” Otabek pitched in and Yuri was dying of laughter.

“When did you learn Kazakh Vitya?” Yuuri looked confused. As if it was even possible Yuri laughed harder. Otabek glanced at him, very amused. Asel just buried her face in her hand to hide her blush.

“Anyways, I’m not family,” she finally said, changing the subject to shut Yuri’s wheezing up. “Yet, isn’t that right brother?”

That shut the both of them right up. Even Yuuri and Victor sobered up and cast curious glances between each other.

Yuri and Otabek fidgeted a bit under the table before they pulled out their now interlaced hands up for Victor and Yuuri to see.

Just as they noticed the glinting metal Otabek’s voice cut through any choked conclusion they could’ve come up with. “We decided to get married.”

Tears spilled down both Victor’s and Yuuri’s faces as they clambered out of their seats to collect the newly engaged couple in a hug. After a lot of sobbing and congratulatory words, Yuuri went up to put their now cold meals in the microwave to heat.

Otabek’s sister marveled at the taste and Yuri dug up old katsudon related memories. Yuuri hid his face in his hands as they brought back his ‘i’m pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men’ phase and after some more jabs at him and Asel, he decided that he’s going to be her comrade in this world against teasing family members.

After clearing the plates and getting some Alenka bars for dessert, the engaged couple and Asel had to go since her flight was early tomorrow morning. Yuuri and Victor sandwiched her in a hug and whined at her to come back soon and to have a safe flight. They also gave final congratulatory and pride filled words to Yuri and Otabek and told them that they one million percent had their blessing.

After they closed the door and locked it, Yuuri and Victor went back to bed, dazed and warm. As they cuddled in the soft bed, with Victor’s fingers tracing patterns on Yuuri’s back and Yuuri’s hands playing with Victor’s hair, Yuuri suggested quietly, “Do you think it’s time we adopt a child?”

“Are you actually feeling competitive?” Victor gaped at him dramatically.

“Idiot, I am not,” Yuuri muttered. “I just feel like now that our single child has left the nest, it’s time we find a way to fill the aching void.”

“You could’ve said that when he moved out.” Victor wiggled his eyebrows at Yuuri, totally unconvinced.

“Alright maybe a little but I’m still serious, do you want to?” Yuuri implored.

“Of course I want to,” Victor chuckled, his nose going to nuzzle Yuuri’s neck.

“I want a girl, Asel is so very sweet I want to adopt a child as soft and cute as her,” Yuuri demanded.

“Oh so that’s the other half,” Victor deduced and Yuuri didn’t deny. “The cutest girl in the world is going to be our daughter. We can show her off to all the poor unsuspecting children in the rink.”

“Just don’t scare them away if they try to make friends, it’s a miracle Otabek didn’t run when you filled his bike with sticky notes full of threats.

“I can’t promise anything, I’m scared my baby daughter will get eaten up by the hyenas.” Victor shuddered melodramatically.

Yuuri just sighed. They did end up adopting a daughter, she was the cutest creature in the entire universe, probably no bias included. And hilariously enough, Victor ended up not having to intervene in any relationships since their cute child came out to them as an asexual aromantic when she turned sixteen. Just like Yuri, her looks were cute but her tongue was sharp, she always called them gross and quickly became Yuri’s favorite while Yuri became her favorite part of the family. 

Yuri and Otabek also adopted an adorable set of identical twins, most of the time Victor couldn’t tell the boys apart but Yuuri always did. Their daughter became a sort of big sister to them, even though they were only a couple of years younger than her.

They always went on picnics with Yuri and Otabek’s family and let the children play together, so naturally they grew very close.

While their daughter quickly found her interest in skating, her fathers being instructors and all, the twins’ paths diverged. After retirement Yuri became a ballet instructor while Otabek settled for teaching, since he did study university while skating. He even went as far as getting a master’s degree in history and quickly climbed up to become a university professor.

The twins were very deeply connected, and did everything together even when they grew up. It was kind of shocking for them to have different interests for the first time, but while the elder seemed very interested in volleyball, the youngest seemed extremely invested in music.

At the end they all went their own paths, even their daughter didn’t end up taking a career in competitive skating and ended up becoming a precessional hockey player, which Yuuri and Victor were very proud of. They should’ve seen it coming with her fierce personality.

The eldest twin didn’t end up taking a career in volleyball either, and actually went to a very strong university abroad to study medicine. Yuri and Otabek were so proud and simultaneously sad about him having to leave. It got even worse when his brother tried his hardest to get a record label to sign him where his brother was, it seemed to be very excruciating for him to have to live without the other half of their duo with him. When their youngest followed their eldest there Yuri and Otabek followed them as well.

Overall their lives were beautiful, and they couldn’t have asked for any more as they grew old and grey together.


	4. Day 6: Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate au where every family has a different soulmate sign and some families don’t have any, making it possible for love not to be requited. The Katsuki family’s sign is the inability to see the soulmate’s eye color until meeting them. Yuuri was born unable to see the color blue, and as far as he’s concerned the Nikiforov family isn’t involved in the soulmate business.

The Katsuki family had a special trait that they passed down their generations. Any descendant of the Katsuki family line possessed this special way of telling who they fell in love with irrevocably. They had a way of knowing who their soulmate was. Not all families possessed this ability so there were some complications with the system.

Katsuki Yuuri was born unable to see the color blue. His mother explained to him that the color blue is a color that he’ll be able to see when he meets his soulmate and falls in love. That his soulmate’s eyes were blue, and that’s why he couldn’t see the color. Yuuri had always been excited to meet that person, to finally be able to see the color of the sky.

When he saw Victor for the first time on screen his eyes were still a dull shade of grey. He thought they were grey up until Yuko told him that no, his eyes were blue. Yuuri wanted to see the color even more.

By the time he became nineteen he had already given up on the idea that he’ll ever find his soulmate. Everyone around him already did and he was way past the usual age. That was part of what dragged him down along with Vicchan’s death to fail miserably at the monotone stage of the Grand Prix final. Apparently sometimes ice tinted a soft shade of beautiful blue he’ll probably never be able to see. Yuko once joked that he might have a never ending unrequited love for ice.

Maybe his impatience was the reason of his downfall, because the first time he met Victor face to face his eyes were a color he’d never seen before, not the usual monochromatic shade.

Blue.

Yuuri wasn’t even able to hear what Victor said next past the buzzing in his ears, so he ran as far away as he could. A soulmate didn’t mean being designed for each other, it meant that Yuuri would fall deeply and unforgivingly in love until he couldn’t live without his soulmate, and his soulmate might or might not reciprocate his feelings. He’s never heard of the Nikiforov family having any affiliation or knowledge of soulmates.

He wanted to see the color blue so bad but now that he did, everything turned blue. His heart ached as he closed himself off. He couldn’t even face his family, he failed them in every aspect they expected from him in a single night. He spent an entire year with the sky taunting him, the sea jeering at him. Every time he got a glimpse of the color his chest tightened until he couldn’t breathe.

When he came back to Hasetsu, he was welcomed with open loving arms and he hated them, he didn’t deserve them. Just as he was finished showing Yuko the routine he saw Victor skate to so many times he was convinced it was burned to the back of his eyelids, he felt a searing pain shoot up his ring finger, so he crouched on the ice. When Yuko and the triplets- with a hidden camera he didn’t notice- came to check on him, he unclenched his hand to see a ring like string of Russian words looped around his ring finger.

When he tried to wash them they didn’t come off, a tattoo. He didn’t know what was going on and he was scared, so of course he settled to lock himself in his room. After a few hours of restless lying around his phone suddenly exploded with notifications. The triplets video taped the entire program and posted it online. The clip had gone viral in less than a few hours and they didn’t even cut out the weird tattoo part.

A day later Victor Nikiforov was soaking in a hot spring at his own home. The first thing Victor did was proclaim they’re going to get married butt naked and dripping wet.

After Yuuri calmed down from his meltdown and Victor apologized at least a million times, they sat for dinner and finally Victor explained.

“In my family there is a system where we could find the one we’re supposed to spend the rest of our life with through a sign. In our family it’s like a tattoo that appears when we are ready to love and settle down, ans,” Victor raised his hand and wiggled his fingers to show a tattoo similar to Yuuri’s on his ring finger, though a string of Japanese characters looped around his instead of Russian. “That video just made it a million times easier on me to find you.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe his fate, he couldn’t believe these well connected strings of incidents that led them together, he could only call it destiny. “Yes,” Yuuri said breathless. He couldn’t believe it.

“That was a lot easier than I thought, after that time after the Grand Prix I was prepared to start begging at some point.” Victor rambled, the poor thing extremely perplexed.

“In my family, we have a similar system. The color of your soulmates eyes is a color you can’t see until you meet them.” Yuuri explained quietly, not trusting his voice not to waver. “When I met you that night, I saw blue for the first time in my life. Victor I never thought you’d ever even look my way. I-” Yuuri cut himself short before he could say anything more embarrassing.

Victor stared at him for a full minute very puzzled before his quiet shock turned to incredulity. “You were in love with me for a full year but you didn’t say a thing?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said quietly but Victor just shook his head and moved closer, gesturing for the permission to hug. When Yuuri nodded Victor collected him in his arms.

“No, Yuuri, I’m sorry it took me so long to find the courage to let myself fall in love,” Victor murmured against his soft hair.

“It’s okay, we’re here now,” Yuuri smiled brightly. “But I don’t want to get married yet, I think we should take time to know each other more.”

“Yeah of course!” Victor agreed instantly. “We can take our time, meanwhile, I’ll be your coach! While the soulmate thing really shocked me your skating was the reason I clicked the video. I was entranced Yuuri, I’ll make you win the Grand Prix final this year!” Victor’s excitement was contagious and Yuuri had to agree.

With Victor Yuuri finally grew to love the sea and the sky in their seaside castle of a home. Yuuri traced the characters on Victor’s finger every day, and Victor did the same to Yuuri’s letters.

“What does it say?” Victor once asked Yuuri as they sat together on the seashore.

“It says life and love,” Yuuri translated before looking at his own. “What does mine say?”

“Life and love.” Victor smiled wide enough to break his face in half.

Yuuri smiled right back as they interlaced their fingers back together.

He was so happy, and despite his earlier reluctance it only took him a little more than half a year to propose.


End file.
